


First meetings

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Requests/Raffles from Twitter [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Error is a bad bean, Ink wants to be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: How would first meeting of Error and Ink go? This may be one of the options. A little request from a friend on Twitter
Series: Requests/Raffles from Twitter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160048
Kudos: 10





	First meetings

Ink felt something weirs in one of the AUs. It was fading for a while and now it just shoot off into something foreign. 

He went there and looked aroung the white, empty void. He shivered as it reminded him of something and made the paint in his system roll unpleasantly. In his anxiety he didn't notice someone approaching from behind and then he was knocked out.

Once Ink regained consciousness he was greeted with sight of another white void... although not completely empty.

It had blue strings with red souls and dolls tangled in them, hanging from the non-existent ceiling... just like Ink was right now. 

He caught another flash of color. 

It was a black skeleton with glitches around his body, red sockets, mismatched eyes and hobo style clothes.

Ink instantly tried to make froends with the unique monster, but the other was screaming about 'abominations' and trying to kill him.

"Hey, hold on glitchy! Let's just talk!" Ink tried after dodging another attack.

"Aghhh, stop calling me that! My name is Error!" The skeleton, Error yelled throwing more attacks.

"Hehe, okay Error, nice to meet you. Let's be friends."

Error screamed enraged and charged on Ink again.

And thus will begin Ink's long quest to befriend Error despite all the odds.


End file.
